taokfandomcom-20200215-history
Prixy
Prixy is a character in The Adventure of Knux. He is widely known for the linear community meme. He appears in many comics since Season 4 and has been married to Sakke since Season 11, until the Season 17 episode Divorce when Prixy broke up with Sakke. Personality Prixy's personality has never shined too much. However, he is seen aggrivating Qig in his debut appereance. He tends to claim everything is linear in the island. Appearance He is ice blue in skin color(sometimes aqua blue on some occasions). History S4E3 - The Linear Episode: Prixy is one of the few new roomates that Qig invited. He says that the stairs and the floor are linear. S4E4 - The Adventures of Qig: Prixy calls Deus EX linear, which aggravates Qig. S4E10 - Ace Goes Shopping: Prixy calls the cookie Ace buys linear. S4E11 - Ace The Painter: Prixy warns Ace not to add an SMB2 wallpaper on Qig's wall. He tells Magibowser to call Qig and tell him that his "linear" wallpaper is about to clash. Prixy tells Ace to stop before something bad happens, but he doesn't listen. When the house is destroyed, he states that it is no longer linear and approves of it. S5E2 - The Cruise: Prixy randomly states that the coins, the cookie box, and Magibowser's hair are all linear. S5E3 - Good Grief: Prixy asks Ipsmaxes how the house is going and runs away thinking its linear. Prixy tries to stop Ipsmaxes from accidentally grieving the house, but failed. S5E5 - The Opticians: Prixy tells Qig that his new glasses are too linear. S5E8 - NSMBX: Prixy calls YoshisIsland's cookie graphic linear. S6E1 - Not Again: Prixy calls SMBX a "linear project". S6E6 - The SMBX Fan Convention: Prixy rages about a Sonic Playable. S6E13 - Fart Of Destruction: Prixy says that M sounds linear. S7E1 - Overcrowded: Prixy appears in the car with the gang. S7E2 - Beach Edition: Prixy is seen running away from the ban machine. S7E7 - Qig's New Restaurant: Prixy appears at the pizza place. S7E10 - The Snooker Table: Prixy is hit by a pool ball. S8E6 - A Night At The Movies: Prixy went to see Valtteri The Movie. S8E8 - The Club Can't Handle Magus Right Now: Prixy was at the club. S8E14 - New Forum: Prixy's face was touching the screen. S9E12 - SMBX Level Contest - Part 1: Prixy was a judge in the level contest. He said that all the levels were linear. S11E9 - Mati's Metalcore Band: Prixy may have been in the crowd, but it could've been TrinityFlash. S11E11 - A Very Special Wedding: Prixy got married to Sakke. S11E12 - The Celebration, Lorddarko Vs. Magibowser VI: Prxiy thanks Player9191 for congratulating him on his new marriage. S11E13 - Party Nonsense: Prixy is called a faggot by DarkMatt. S11E14 - The Hangover: Prixy is disgusted when Sakke says that he may have jizzed in his pants. S12E3 - A Sad Day For MegaMario: Prixy and company build a Skyfort. S12E11 - Red's Funeral: Prixy was playing his Nintendo DS at Red's Funeral. S13E2 - The Revenge - Part 2: Prixy warns the gang when Kyasarin was "cumming for him". S13E3 - The Revenge - Part 3: Prixy is banned by Kyasarin for being too linear. S13E4 - Blue Toad: Prixy is holding a TAOK with a picture of poop on it. S14E1 - From Above: When Qig finds a rock that is worth millions of lollipop coins, Prixy realizes that he could be rich and act smug. Trivia *Prixy is ice blue most of the time, but for some reason in some episodes(like SMBX Level Contest - Part 1 for example), Prixy was shown to be aqua blue. *Prixy hasn't used his linear gag since season 6(with season 9 as an exception) *Kyasarin did ban Prixy for being linear, however. *In The Revenge - Part 2, Kyasarin called Prixy by his old name, Lightray. *In The Cruise, Pixy was yellow for some reason. This was later edited. Category:Characters